Clothing (NowhereMash)
Modern clothing comes in a variety of types and styles that attempting to list them all would be an exercise in futility. The following is a generic list of clothing types as well as specialized and unusual clothing. Clothing, Business A business outfit generally includes a jacket or blazer, and tends to look sharp and well-groomed without being overly formal. Clothing, Casual Casual clothing encompasses a huge range of styles from every culture in the world, from ratty jeans and a t-shirt to a sun dress to a stylishly embroidered thawb. Clothing, Formal Fully-appointed tuxedos, little black dresses, and other clothes appropriate for a "black tie" affair, formal wear can either be understated, traditional designs or striking, cutting-edge fashion. Coat Coats come in a variety of lengths and styles, but are generally outer garments worn on the upper body. While a coat provides modest protection against uncomfortably cold weather, it is not strong enough protection to grant a bonus to Fortitude saves against cold weather. Fatigues Fatigues are rugged, comfortable clothing sets designed for militaries worldwide and available commercially through surplus stores and commercial manufacturers. Fatigues are often crafted in camouflage patterns, with woodland, desert, winter, and urban patterns commonly available, as well as a variety of solid colors, with olive drab, black, and navy blue being the most common. When worn in the appropriate setting, camouflage fatigues grant a +2 equipment bonus on Stealth checks. Fatigue jackets, multi-pocketed outerwear designed to be worn over standard fatigues, are also available. Ghillie Suit A ghillie suit is a loose mesh overgarment covered in strips of burlap in woodland colors, to which other camouflaging elements can be added. A figure under a ghillie suit is nearly impossible to discern. A ghillie suit with coloration appropriate to the environment grants a +10 bonus to Stealth checks. However, the suit's bulk imposes a -4 penalty to all Dexterity checks, Dexterity-based skill checks (except Stealth), and attack rolls. The suit's coloration can be changed with a move action. Overcoat A warm coat worn over a suit jacket or indoor clothing, overcoats encompass trench coats, greatcoats, and dusters, as well as other similar coats. An overcoat counts as loose and bulky clothing when used to conceal Medium or smaller weapons. Photojournalist's Vest A photojournalist's vest is a sleeveless cloth garment with numerous obvious and hidden pockets for stowing a variety of gear, popular with photographers, outdoorsmen, and others needing quick access a variety of small pieces of equipment. A photojournalist's vest counts as loose and bulky clothing when used to conceal Small or smaller weapons, and grants the "specially modified to conceal object" bonus when used to conceal Tiny or smaller objects. Tool Belt A tool belt is a sturdy leather belt with numerous pockets and loops for tools, nails, pencils, and other necessities for repair and construction work, making it easy to keep about ten pounds of equipment on hand. The pockets are open, however, and items can easily fall out if the belt is tipped. Uniform Official attire for a variety of jobs, from a plumber to a senior military officer, uniforms encompass a variety of clothing types. While the listed price can assume to be the standard, uniform prices can vary significantly. Windbreaker A thin jacket made of nylon, polyester, or another wind-resistant material, windbreakers are popular with joggers, bikers, and others who spend time in cool, windy climates.Category:NowhereMash Category:NowhereMash Gear